


Quickie

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Request Fic: After a summer apart, a quickie on the train is the best way to burn off some pent up frustration.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Quickie

September...the time of the year that you loved. You were always ready to go back to school. This year was no different. 

“Y/n, come on. We are going to miss the train if you don’t stop dawdling!”

You frowned over your shoulder at James who was clearly getting annoyed by you taking your time. He stood muttering to Sirius about how “his sister would get lost if it weren’t for him.” Your older brother was ready to score a decent compartment on the train. What James didn’t know was the fact that you were waiting for one glimpse of Regulus. 

It had been months since you had seen your friend...lover...your mind added the last part with a sly grin. What James and Sirius didn’t know was the fun little relationship that you had formed with Sirius’ younger brother the year before. After a potions assignment where the two of you were hiding in random broom closets any time that there was a chance. 

Finally, you spotted the dark head of hair that you had been looking for. Regulus stood a few feet away with his mother and father. Finally, his eyes met yours. He wasn’t able to give you the smile that you so desperately craved (you understood this). If his mother caught him smiling at a girl, especially you, there would be hell to pay. Both of you had made a silent agreement that one day Regulus would have to deal with his parents. He would have to tell them about the relationship but today wasn’t the day. That would be in the future once school was over. 

The two of you exchanged a small glance before James came back to drag you along. 

“Come on, sissy, you are taking too long.”

“Merlin, James can’t a girl walk without being fussed at. I am going to follow behind you and make disgusting noises the whole time.” 

You stomped after your brother, not seeing the small smile that Regulus gave you. 

You sat quietly in a compartment with a few of your friends waiting until the train was going at a decent speed before slowly standing. 

“I’ll be right back.”

You said to one of your friends before stepping out. Regulus stood at the opposite end of the car. He raised an eyebrow before motioning to the compartment that he was standing beside. You quickly walked down the length of the train but stopped as you reached the one that James was sitting in with his friends. As you peeked around the corner, you were relieved to see he had his face looking down at something on his lap. Sirius, however, looked right up at you. Blinking a few times, you gave him an awkward wave and scurrying on along. 

Sirius, please don’t come after me. Please don’t come after me. 

You muttered as you finally reached Regulus. 

“There you are, love. It's about time.” 

Regulus opened the door of the compartment to reveal some nervous looking first years. They looked up at Regulus and yourself with smiles. 

“Beat it, Rugrats.” 

Regulus snapped causing the little kids to get up and run out without further instruction. Once they were gone, Regulus motioned to the empty compartment with his head. 

“After you.” 

You waited until the door closed and Regulus turned around to jump in his arms. His mouth was on yours as Regulus pressed you back against the wall. You whined when Regulus pulled away, breaking the kiss.

“Someone has missed me.” 

Regulus commented with the haughty smile that drove you nuts. He groaned as your fingers found their way into his hair. 

“Of course, I missed you. Now hurry, we don’t have much time.”

“We have enough.”

Regulus commented as he began to unbuckle his belt. Sliding his trousers down his slender hips, his eyes rolled to yours. 

“I love quickies but damn it I want some more time.” 

You pushed your robes off of your shoulders and started unbuttoning your shirt. 

“We have the room of requirement tonight. You can have all of your fun.” 

You replied with a sneaky smile as Regulus sat down running his hand over his length. 

“Come here, sugar. Before your brother comes looking for you.” 

Regulus was right. James would come looking for you soon enough. The last thing that you wanted was for him to come into the room while Regulus was fucking you. You quickly took your place over him as Regulus gently lowered you onto his waiting cock. 

“Damn it.” 

Regulus growled, clenching his eyes. How had he gone all summer without having his hands on you? Jacking off never provided the pleasure that your body did. Regulus internally rolled his eyes at all of the time that he had spent locked in his room that summer. Had his parents been at all observant they would have noticed something different about their youngest son’s behavior. 

The same could have also been said for you. There had been plenty of times of the summer that you had “snuck” off to your room for a few moments of private time. Typically when you received one of Regulus’ very X-rated letters that the two of you exchanged in the dead of night. 

“Reggie” 

You whined his name as Regulus squeezed your hips. 

“Time to start, darling.” 

You didn’t have to be told twice to start moving up and down his cock. Regulus pulled you down into a kiss in hopes of preventing any kind of loudness. He could make you scream later. Now was just to get each other off enough to get through dinner. Regulus hated the thought of sitting across the great hall acting as if he knew nothing about you when an hour before he was ravaging you on the train. 

“Spread your legs and sink down a bit more. I can get deeper.”

Regulus groaned against your lips. You let your knees slide apart on the soft fabric of the seat. Sure enough, Regulus was filling you at a deeper angle causing your eyes to roll back. 

The noise of other students moving around the train caused Regulus’ eyes to open for a moment. He stopped bucking against you to make sure that no one was trying to open the door. 

“We have to hurry. Get down on your knees so I can finish from behind.” 

You quickly did as you were told. If there was a fast way for both of you to come it was with Regulus fucking you from behind. Regulus slipped down behind you and pushed back in. Your walls tightened immediately making his body ache with a need to come. As much as Regulus wanted to take his time and fuck you like the goddess that you were there just wasn’t the time. 

Reaching around your body, his index and middle finger found your clit and started to circle furiously. 

“Regulus, please. Fuck me hard.”

You cried out as you threw your head back onto his shoulder. Using the height difference to his advantage, Regulus kept his thrusts at a steady speed cramming the head of his cock against your cervix. 

“I think my love is close.”

Regulus commented through gritted teeth as your body began to spasm around him. You could only nod as Regulus continued teasing at your clit. 

“I’m going to fill you up with come, baby and I’m not cleaning you up. You’re going to walk around the rest of the evening with my come going down your thighs. I’ll add more when we can be alone in the room of requirement.” 

That one erotic sentence was enough to send you over the edge of no return. Regulus quickly turned your head enough to shove his lips to yours as you came. He tried to keep his lips on yours as he swore in his mind. Regulus’ own release was unstoppable. Regulus wrapped his arm around your waist to keep you securely against him as he pushed in once more before filling you.

“I love you, darling.” 

Regulus said happily as he held you tightly. You couldn’t help but smile. Hearing him say I love you was everything that you wanted. 

“I love you.” 

Both of you quickly fixed your now messy uniforms. Regulus pulled you back into his arms for another kiss. As soon as his tongue slipped into your mouth, the compartment door opened. Sirius and Remus stood on the other side looking as surprised as the two of you were. Regulus kept your body securely against his. 

Sirius was the first one to speak. 

“Merlin, open a window. It smells like sex in here.” 

Sirius laughed at the stunned expressions on both of your faces before turning and walking back to his compartment. It wasn't’ until he realized that Remus wasn’t behind him did he turn around. Sirius quickly came back and gave his brother an awkward wave before pulling Remus after him. 

“Perverts”


End file.
